theholybollblefandomcom-20200213-history
Dolan Tramb
"We are gonna win so much, you'll get tired of winning." Description Dolan Jack Tramb is the elected executive supreme leader of the Union of Federal Culon States and therefore one of the highest ranked and most influential individual figures in the world. He holds numerous different political and social titles, many of whom originate from Western Hold. Titles held * Executive supreme leader of UFCS * God-Emperor of mankind * Lord of New Palatium * Magister militium * Pater Patriae * Pontifex maximus * Protector of the West * General governor * Princeps senatus Background Dolan was born in UFCS' New Palatium to parents of decent social status. His father worked as a construction designer and his mother was a secretary in the same company. After finishin high school he attented a military school and upon completing it with significant results he continued working towards obtaining his civil engineering master degree. Upon receiving it he was immediately hired by the company where his parents worked. Dolan received countless offers for designing, planing and building infrastructure throughout the whole New Palatium, later even the whole UFCS. The word of his excellent performance quickly spread to other parts of the planet and he has since created many constructional masterpieces, mostly in Istanboll and Bollivia. Political carrer In 2015 he grew tired of the country's political establishment and decided to run for the position of the president. The momentural political elite was not fond of his ambitions and started an anti-campaign against him. Mr. Tramb replied with approximating his policies to the working class, openly contempting the non-logical social justice warriors and consequently receiving the endorsement of rational people as well as promising to annihilate radical terrorism. These measures were lucrative, however the cardinal element which tilted the balance of the scale in his favour against his competitor Hollary Clontan was meme magic. Despite media backslash, constant attacks from the opposing and even his own political party, false reporting on his personal life and even physical threats he was elected president of the UFCS in late 2016, succeding Bohrock Oboman. Shortly after being elected he received enough public and congress endorsement to change the constitution, empowering himself with more titles and authority, as well as changing the federal flag, limiting the length of terms of representatives in the (federal) government and building a wall at the country's southern border. Events of Holy Bollble Dolan Tramb firstly appears in the Holy Bollble 3. His first appearance takes place in the starting chapter of the book where he is seen giving a speech to his followers amid his presidential campaign, during which he promises to "Make Culon great again." He is later mentioned in Ignatius' e-mail to The Root, in which the first states he is certain the Lord of New Palatium will provide support for their assault on Azylts. Dolan is lastly depicted in one of the final pages of the book in a comic showing his conversation with Bohrock Oboman. The latter says his presidential campaign was not legitimate due to alleged reports of Slav hackers interfering with his competitor's confidential documents, to which Dolan replies by ultimately dismissing Bohrock from the presidential function. He then proceeds to sign an executive order, banning and restricting any Refugee and F.T.P. member and their associtates from entering the UFCS (without explicit permission of his administration). The order also instructed putting and end to federal funding of F.T.P. allies and cutting financial support to Lashko's governmental institutions. Due to the indistinct depiction of the last segment of the order it remains unclear whether Mr. Tramb has reconginsed "Drž hubu" as an unconditionally correct fact or has dismissed it as false. While Center-Bollholicists lead by The Root and Nutse argue that Dolan Tramb is a "Drž hubu" believer, Ulrich and his Orthodox Bollslims insist the supreme leader does not recognise Shrick's alleged statement.